Face Off (Season 2)
The second season of Face Off features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. Judges *Glenn Hetrick *Ve Neill *Patrick Tatopoulos *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Rayce Bird, 29 — Shelley, Idaho *Ian Cromer, 22 — Staten Island, New York *Robert "RJ" Haddy, 35 — Charleston, West Virginia *Heather Henry, 33 — Dallas, Texas *Nicholas "Nix" Herrera, 31 — Orlando, Florida, Florida *Beki Ingram, 30 — Hibbing, Minnesota *Miranda Jory, 21 — Seattle, Washington *Brea Joseph, 32 — San Diego, California *Tara Lang, 27 — West Hollywood, California *Greg Lightner, 35 — Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Sue Lee, 26 — Jersey City, New Jersey *Jerry Macaluso, 43 — Fort Lauderdale, Florida *Matt Valentine, 33 — Austin, Texas *Athena Zhe, 25 — New York City, New York Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Return to Oz" * Airdate: January 11, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a character representing yourself using items from three trailers on the Universal Studios backlot. **Guest Judge: Ve Neil and Conor McCullagh **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Jerry *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of men against women and using a cohesive theme, reimagine the iconic characters from L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, the Cowardly Lion, and the Wicked Witch of the West. **Reward: Choice of team in next week's Spotlight Challenge **Top Looks: Brea & Beki **Bottom Looks: Greg & Nix ***Winner: Brea ***Eliminated: Greg Episode 2: "Water World" * Airdate: January 18, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 2 (and one team of 3), use an animal from the Aquarium of the Pacific as inspiration for a waterproof make-up. **Top Looks: Matt & Tara, Heather & Athena **Bottom Looks: Jerry & Nix, Ian & RJ ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Nix Episode 3: "Rock Your Body" * Airdate: January 25, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': In teams of 3, create a make-up based only on the contact lenses of the model. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. **Guest Judge: Jennifer Aspinall **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Beki *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, apply body paint to two nude models and incorporate them to a selected background for a photo shoot to be used as the cover for hip hop musician and guest judge Asher Roth's upcoming album Is This Too Orange?; one model has to blend in with the background, while the other is a character interacting with the background, and each artist can only work one model. **Guest Judge: Asher Roth **Top Looks: Rayce & Beki, Brea & Matt **Low Teams: Jerry & Tara, Ian & Miranda ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Miranda Episode 4: "Night Terrors" * Airdate: February 1, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Linda Vista Community Hospital in complete darkness at in the middle of the night, the contestants are to create a horror movie villain based on a phobia. **Guest Judge: Tom Savini **Top Looks: Ian, Beki, and Rayce **Bottom Looks: Athena, Jerry, and Brea ***Winner: Ian ***Eliminated: Brea Episode 5: "Dangerous Beauty" * Airdate: February 8, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a trauma makeup that makes it appear that someone was attacked by a werewolf. **Guest Judge: Sam Huntington **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Beki *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, the artists must create an original creature that is both beautiful and deadly using one plant and one animal in the studio as inspiration. **Guest Judge: Vivica A. Fox **Top Looks: RJ & Ian, Heather & Rayce **Bottom Looks: Athena & Tara, Beki & Sue ***Winner: RJ ***Eliminated: Athena Episode 6: "Triple Threat" * Airdate: February 15, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Immediately after the previous episode's spotlight challenge, the contestants are each given a runway model and give them a head to toe make-under so she looks like a "plain Jane". **Guest Judge: Kim Greene **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Rayce *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 3, make an old-age makeup to age a set of triplets, one to 50 years old, one to 75 years old, and another to 100 years old. **Guest Judge: Greg Cannom ***Top Looks: Sue, RJ, Jerry ***Bottom Looks: Ian, Beki, Heather ***Winner: Sue ***Eliminated: Heather Episode 7: "Alien Interpreters" *Airdate: February 22, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': Take one of Patrick Tatopoulos' conceptual sketches and use it to create an original alien makeup. **Guest Judge: LeVar Burton **Reward: Tickets to the premiere of Total Recall ***Top Looks: Rayce, Ian, RJ ***Bottom Looks: Sue, Jerry, Tara ***Winner: Ian ***Eliminated: Tara, Jerry Episode 8: "Burtonesque" *Airdate: February 29, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Watts Towers, contestants are to make a whimsical character worthy of being in a Tim Burton film using an ordinary occupation as inspiration. **Guest Judge: Catherine O'Hara **Top Looks: Matt, Rayce, RJ **Bottom Looks: Sue, Beki, Ian ***Winner: Rayce ***Eliminated: Beki Episode 9: "Dinoplasty" *Airdate: March 7, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County for inspiration, contestants are to make an original human-dinosaur hybrid. **Guests: Cleve and Constance Hall from Monster Man ***Winner: Rayce ***Eliminated: Sue, Matt Episode 10: "The Ultimate Spotlight Challenge" *Airdate: March 14, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': Create three original characters, from either [[horror horror, science fiction, or fantasy, that will perform a dance routine choreographed by Lindsey & Craig to the track "Cinema" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go at the Alex Theatre in Glendale. **Guest: Michael Westmore ***Winner: Rayce